


A twin discovery

by Kirksmom



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirksmom/pseuds/Kirksmom
Summary: Sabrina and Nick learn they are expecting twins.





	A twin discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot but it connects with my other story “Twin babies”, enjoy :)

Nick felt his body slowly waking up as the sun hits him from the big window in his and Sabrina's bedroom. Today was a big day, Sabrina was finally far enough in pregnancy that Zelda and Hilda - Sabrina’s aunts and midwives, could detect more than ‘just’ life, up until now, all they could say was that she definitely was pregnant and that they could feel ‘strong and powerful life - a true Spellman’ as Zelda had said. Her and Nick had an internal battle of the order in which the baby's last name should be. Zelda, who still hadn’t forgiven Sabrina for not insisting on the Spellmann as their last name, or if they had to hyphenate it (as they had) to put Spellman after Scratch. ‘It is the superior name darling, not only because of you and your father, but also because of me - the first female high priestess and the first leader of the church of Lilith’  
Sabrina had simply rolled her eyes and stood her ground. Nick was the last of his name, and as Zelda herself just pointed out, she was not the last Spellman and so was their name Spellman-Scratch born. Now that a baby was on its way in some short 11 months - he still thought it crazy to think Sabrina already had passed the 2 month mark, Zelda was back on the battleground of last names and she was going to fight him with tooth and nail to make sure that baby's last name be Spellman! If Nick was completely honest, he didn't care if the last name was Spellman, Scratch, or anything else, so long as the baby and Sabrina was happy and healthy - not that he would tell Zelda that.  
He turned from the window and looked at his beautiful wife. She was still sleeping, lightly snoring, a fact she blamed on her pregnancy when Ambrose had brought it up a few days ago when he had stayed over, and Nick didn't have it in his heart to say that she had been snoring for a while before her pregnancy. As with anything else Sabrina did, he found it positively adorable. When he brought his hand up to caress her face Salem meowed in a sort of morning greetings from just beside Sabrina's belly, a place he pretty much always was to be found when ever Sabrina sat or laid down after she became pregnant, that was how they had originally found out about their pending parenthood. “Good morning” came a sleepy greeting from Sabrina as she stretched, her eyes still closed “Good morning love, how are you feeling today?” Nick asked observing Sabrina's moves although she had not had horrible morning sickness yet, she still woke with nausea and a general feeling of uncomfortableness most mornings. “Good, better than I have in a while, who knows, it might be all the joy of the possibility of hearing the heartbeat that has suppressed the nausea for now, I am certainly not complaining, but a hearty serving of Cerberus’ famous pancakes is calling my name, when I spoke to aunt Hilda yesterday she said he would have a fresh plate waiting for me in the mortuary” Sabrina was talking a mile a minute - he wasn't sure if it was the promise of Cerberus’ pancakes or heartbeat excitement making her run in circles as of right now, but either way he smiled and got up to join her.

“Mmm thank you Cerberus those pancakes hit just in the right spot!” Sabrina said, her mouth still stuffed with the aforementioned pancakes and syrup making its way down her left cheek - Nick had no idea how it got there in the first place. “Sabrina darling, please conduct yourself in a timely manner” Zelda said dryly, smoking a cigarette and reading a newspaper in some obscure language Nick didn't know. He was also pretty sure that Zelda had not looked at Sabrina, but knew exactly what she would have seen if she had.  
“Sabrina dear, if you are ready we should examine you, see if we can't hear some heartbeats from the little baby?” Hilda asked, looking joyfully at her niece. “Yes please aunt Hilda, after feeding this little bundle of joy amazing pancakes he better put on a good show for us”, “Or she” Nick interjected, Sabrina was so sure their baby was a boy, however, Nick had a feeling they were waiting for the arrival of a little girl.

“Alright deary, your blood and urine samples are perfect examples of what it should be, but that's no surprise. We Spellmans always lead the way, it's in our blood” Zelda said while looking affectionately at Sabrina and lightly petting her shoulder, but she did lift her eyes, challenging Nick and continued “And in our name as well”, “Aunty please let it go” Sabrina said exasperated “I want to hear his heartbeat - or hers” she added glancing at Nick, before continuing ” and preferably before he - OR she, but definitely he, get here”  
“Alright deary, let’s get to it. I must admit, I too look forward to this particular part!” Zelda said, looking very happy at her niece, her quarrel about names put aside for now, and helping Hilda prepare the instrument and incantations.

“Alright, here we go lovelings!” Hilda said, positively jiggling with joy. Ambrose had joined them leaning against the wall with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, he had his own idea about the gender, and if he was right, both Sabrina and Nick might be right in what was coming.  
Both Zelda and Hilda performed the first incarnation with a big smile on their faces, but that quickly turned to a look of confusion. They both kept completely quiet, staring into each other’s eyes. The sudden shift in mood scared both Nick and Sabrina who looked at each other with fear in their eyes, even Ambores who had leaned nonchalantly against the wall changed his stand, suddenly doubting his readings. “I...eh... ehm... Sabrina... Hilda… Hilda are you... hearing this?” Zelda asked, her eyes still linked to her sister’s in confusion “erhm.... Yes?.. I.. I...I think so? Oh by Saten in Hell confined... Can it be?” Hilda answered her sister. Ambrose relax again, leaning back against the wall, he knew he was right, no need to worry. And just as he did, Zelda broke eye contact with her sister and looked at her niece and said with a shaking voice “It would seem that.... My dear, you are carrying twins... Two healthy hearts are beating, two strong babies, two...” Zelda stopped mid sentence, her face lit up in the biggest smile, and she started laughing! The nervous, happy kind, when you can't quite believe what is happening, but at the same time you are so happy it is happening, and not long after her words, Hilda joined in. “Really? TWINS?” Nick asked/yelled while still looking at his wife, with a new awe. She was carrying not just one living evidence of their love and devotion, but two! He couldn't quite wrap his head around it   
“Yes, there is no doubt about it. Twins... A Spellman first, if I remember correctly” Zelda said adding soon after “Which I always do - I guess those Scratch genes did have something to add to our name.”  
Ambrose joined in the celebrations, he felt no need to share that he might or might not have cast some spells that had told him this before today - he was just looking out for his cousin - his little sister, no need for them to know, and for now, he just wanted to celebrate, and eat more pancakes.


End file.
